Najcichszy dzień w historii/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb tworzą stroje ninja umożliwiające niewidzialność, aby nie przeszkadzać mamie w rozwiązywaniu internetowego testu. Tymczasem Fretka jest coraz bardziej zdenerwowana, nie mogąc nigdzie znaleźć młodszych braci i przyłapać ich. Z kolei doktor Dundersztyc tworzy De-Przystojno-Inator. Przypadkowo strzela odwróconym promieniem w lusterko i trafia w siebie, przez co staje się przystojny. Najcichszy dzień w historii (Fineasz i Ferb razem z przyjaciółmi bawią się w domu.) Fineasz: Nadchodzi! Narrator: Najcichszy dzień w historii. Izabela: Aaaaaa! (Wszyscy uciekają przed Bufordem przebranym za śmiecio-robota.) Już po nas! Baljeet: Przepowiednia się spełniła. Fineasz: Zaraz zapłacimy za nasz konsumpcyjny styl życia. (Baljeet potyka się o kabel od lampy i razem z Fineaszem, Ferbem i Izabelą stoją przed stołem i nie mają gdzie uciec przed Bufordem.) Buford: Wkurzyliście mnie, Śmieciodżille! A teraz huherla przerobi was na papkę! (Buford przewraca się na podłogę.) Fretka: (W salonie ogląda telewizję zajadając chipsy.) Cicho mi tam! Linda: (Podchodzi do córki.) Fretka, nie mam pojęcia, co się tu dzieje, ale za chwilę zdaję internetowy test z szycia i muszę to zrobić w ciszy. Może nie pamiętasz ciszy. Nie wiem zresztą czy w ogóle się znacie. Tak czy siak, masz zapanować nad hałasem, rządzisz w domu. (Odchodzi.) Fretka: Rządzę w domu! Juhu! Tak! Linda: Użyj tłumika. Fretka: No tak (krzyczy przez poduszkę.) Juhu! (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb poprawiają kostium Buforda.) Buford: A teraz chcę mieć syrenę i mokasyny. Fretka: (Wchodzi do ogródka.) Fineasz, Ferb! Mam tłumić wszystkie hałasy, bo mama robi jakiś test. Ma tu panować... ABSOLUTNA CISZA! Linda: (Krzyczy z drugiego piętra w domu.) Fretka, próbuje się skoncentrować! (Przy komputerze) No dobrze, "podaj główny składnik ubrań robionych na drutach." Ach, to proste, miłość. (Wpisuje do komputera.) Że niby jaka wełna?! (Z powrotem w ogródku) Fretka: Słyszeliście, tak? Cisza, macie być cisi i niewidzialni, jasne? (Wchodzi do domu.) Buford: Cisi i niewidzialni? Mam być ninją, czy jak? Fineasz: Właśnie, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Skoro mowa o cichym znikaniu, gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie Agenta P) Major Monogram: Agencie P, mamy spory problem. Agencja przeglądając w tym tygodniu śmieci doktora Dundersztyca, znalazła to pismo z oszpeconą okładką. (Pokazuje pismo na którego okładce jest mężczyzna przerobiony przez Dundersztyca.) Hańba! Oprócz tego, były jeszcze setki zdjęć przystojnych mężczyzn, łącznie z tym przystojniakiem na okładce (Pokazuje przerobionego siebie na gazecie.) podwójnych życiorysów. Moje zainteresowanie tą sprawą jest czysto zawodowe, ale połóż temu kres! (Pepe odchodzi.) Pepe! Major Monogram: (Przeżuwa nad okłądką.) Nieee, ehehehehe, nie! Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe zostaje zamknięty w pułapkę w kształcie jabłka.) Dundersztyc: Zaczwekaj Pepe Panie Dziobaku, tylko odbiorę pocztę! Och, miodzio! To moje zamówienie Super Uniwersalnych Kluczy. Byłem ciekaw kiedy mi je wreszcie przyśl..ĄĄĄĄĄĄ! No spójrz no tylko! (Pokazuje gazetę w pudełku.) Co tydzień mój listonosz się myli i dostaję "Świat ładnych i Pięknych" mojego sąsiada! Przytrzymaj to panie dziobaku muszę po marudzić! (Stawia obok Pepe pudło z kluczami.) Nie cierpię tych wszystkich przystojnych modeli z okładek "Świata Ładnych i Pięknych", szydzących ze mnie swoją doskonałością. Piękne fryzury, doskonała cera! Mam tego dość! I właśnie dlatego stworzyłem ten oto De-Przystojno-Inator! Wkrótce wszystkie piękne twarze staną się paskudne. (Pepe uwalnia się i uderza Dundersztyca.) Aaaauuu! Czekaj, nie użyłeś przypadkiem jednego z uniwersalnych kluczy? (Pepe próbuje rozmontować maszynę.) I właśnie dlatego nie wiem (Dundersztyc uderza gazetą.) skąd się wziął... (Dundersztyc nichcący przestawia bieg i zmienia się w przystojniaka, jednak nie dostrzega tego.) Ach, prawdę mówiąc nie mam na to siły, jest jeszcze wcześnie. Może byśmy skoczyli na lunch? No chodź! Nie jadłem dzisiaj śniadania. Lubisz jajka? (Wychodzą z domu Dundersztyca na miasto.) (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb z przyjaciółmi stoją w przebraniach ninjy.) Fineasz: Słuchajcie, zrobiliśmy z Ferbem stroje ninja, używając smat materiałów. Są zaprojektowane tak, że po włączeniu ukrywają się przed wzrokiem każdego, kto nie ma na sobie takiego stroju. Fretka: (Wchodzi do ogródka.) Ejejejejejej! Czuje hałas! Po co niby wam te czarne piżamki? Robicie jakiś hałas party? Fineasz: Prawdę mówiąc wręcz przeciwnie. Jesteśmy ninja, a oni słyną ze swoich cichych ruchów. Dla ciebie też mamy strój. Buford: Załóż, mówię ci. Weź przykład ze mnie. Wiesz, czerń wyszczupla. Fretka: Nie chcę. Fineasz: Nie to nie. Zostawimy go, gdybyś jednak zmieniła zdanie. Uwaga ninja, włączmy nasze stroje. (Wszyscy włączają stroje i chowają się nagle przed Fretką.) Fretka: Hej, gdzie oni zniknęli? To bardzo dziwne. He, jeszcze ich znajdę. (Wchodzi do domu.) Buford: Ale czad, nic nie musiałem robić. Wszystko zrobił za mnie strój. Hohow! Fineasz, w którą stronę patrzysz? Fineasz: Dobre pytanie. (Odwraca oczy, co w jego przypadku nie robi żadnej różnicy.) W lewo. (Fretka wchodzi z powrotem do domu.) Fretka: Głupie, chytre ninje. Linda: Fretka, ciszej, proszę! Wymień najsłynniejszy węzeł. Już wiem, małżeństwo! Najsłynniejszy jest węzeł małżeństw. (Dundersztyc po przemianie przechadza się po ulicy i wszyscy zwracają na niego uwagę.) Dundersztyc: Muszę wstąpić do banku, bo nie wziąłem gotówki. Kobieta: Ahhh! (Mdleje.) Mężczyzna: (Otwiera drzwi przed Dundersztycem do banku.) To dla mnie zaszczyt, proszę pana. Ależ moja żona się zdziwi! (Dundersztyc podchodzi do kolejki.) Kobieta 2: O, czy pan jest sławny? Wygląda pan jak, jak model. Jest pan aktorem? Proszę przodem, ja mam czas. (Dundersztyc mija kolejkę.) Mężczyzna 2: Proszę, ja chcę tylko podjąć pieniądze, żeby kupić lekarstwa. Dundersztyc: (Podchodzi do okienka.) Tak, eheem...dzień dobry. Chciałbym dokonać małej wypłaty... (Kobieta biegnie i przynosi worek pieniędzy.) z mojego konta. Kobieta 3: Proszę, weź to na koszt firmy! Dundersztyc: Nie, nie tylko trochę na lunch. (W restauracji przygotowują specjalny stolik dla Dundersztyca i Pepe.) Kelnerka: Napój cedrowy! Kelner: Jajecznica jest z prawdziwym homarem. Kelner 2: A to na pamiątkę! (Robi Dundersztycowi zdjęcie pamiątkowe.) Dundersztyc: Dasz wiarę Panie Dziobaku, jaką mają tutaj obsługę? Kelner 2: Bardzo proszę, oprawionę. (Kelner przynosi zdjęcie Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Ej, chyba się pan...Hehehehe! Przecież to nie ja, tylko jakiś nieziemsko super atrakcyjny i przystojny model, czy aktor. No tylko spójrz na tego faceta. zabawne, że ma na sobie taki sam kitel jak... (Dundersztyc zauważa się w lusterku Pepe.) Hyyyyy! (Wychodzą z restauracji.) Ach, to okropieństwo! Nie mogę być przystojny! Przecież ja gardzę przystojnością, nie rozumiesz tego!? Ładni ludzie zawsze dostają wszystko czego tylko sobie zapragną. (Wokół Dundersztyca pojawia się tłum.) Wierz mi, patrz na to. Dzień dobry, ładne dziecko! Kobieta 4: Chce je pan, bardzo chętnie oddam. Dundersztyc: Nie, nie chcę twojego dziecka. (Do Pepe) Widzisz Pepe Panie Dziobaku, jak niesprawiedliwą przewagę mają ładni ludzie. Hej! Czy zagłosowalibyście na mnie w wyborach? Mężczyzna 3: Oczywiście, za każdym razem. Mężczyzna 5: Nie, wybory są dla brzydkich ludzi. Na pewno zostałby burmistrzem od tak. Dundersztyc: Naprawdę! Policjant: Pewnie, zebrał pan już całkiem pokaźny tłum. Po drodze zgarniemy jeszcze kilka tysięcy osób. Dundersztyc: A więc, niech będzie! Chodźmy do ratusza! (Wszyscy wiwatują.) (Pepe biegnie do domu Dundersztyca by przerwać jego plan.) (Fretka siada na kanapie, a Fineasz z przyjaciółmi się przed nią ukrywa.) Fretka: Mój przyłapialski zmysł mówi, dzieje się tu coś Fineaszo-Ferbowego. (Idzie szukać braci.) Fineasz? Ferb? Jesteście tu? (Zagląda do pokoju chłopców.) Fineasz, Ferb? Fineasz! Fineasz! Wiem, że tu jesteście! Linda: (Wychodzi z pokoju.) I cały Okręg trzech Stanów też wie, że tu jesteś. Czy mogłabyś wreszcie być cicho? (Wchodzi do pokoju.) Fineasz: (Do Fretki z ukrycia) Próbowałem ci powiedzieć. Fretka: Acha! (Wydaje jej się, że znajduje Fineasza.) Eee..eeee? Fineasz: (Z ukrycia) Nie będziesz w stanie nas zobaczyć, chyba że sama założysz strój ninja. Fretka: A żebyś wiedział smarku, że go założę, a potem przyłapię was wszystkich! (Piosenka Jestem przystojny) Dundersztyc: Mam twarz Apolla I włosów wiele W mych oczach szarmancki błysk Dotychczas byłem kartoflem A jestem deserem Przystojniejszego nie zna nikt Piękna twarz Oto właśnie ja Urodziwszego z latarką szukać Encyklopedyczny powab i urok i czar Ma uroda to prawdziwa sztuka. Przystojny! Jestem jak diabli Adonis mówią mi No bo jestem przystojny (przystojny) Mam dorodne kształty To każdy powie ci No bo jestem przystojny! Niezłe ze mnie ciacho Piękniejszego nie znam sam Przystojny Jestem smacznym napojem Czy ktoś z was może słomkę ma? Jestem przystojny! Mężczyzna: Moja firma chce ofiarować panu dożywotni zapas lusterek. Dundersztyc: Przyślijcie je. No bo jestem przystojny (przystojny) Kobieta: Dam swoim dzieciom twoje imię, mimo że są już na studiach. Dundersztyc: Brawo! Jestem bardzo przystojny! (przystojny) Po kolei kochane! (przystojny) Pyszny ze mnie kąsek, poważnie! Nieźle mi idzie, co? Jestem gość, dobrze! Jestem bardzo przystojny! (Pod ratuszem czeka Roger.) Roger: No proszę, Hainz. Skończyłeś 47 lat i nareszcie wyprzystojniałeś. Dundersztyc: Tak. Jak najbardziej. Roger: Właściwie to z wielką przyjemnością porzucimy demokrację i uczynimy cię naszym przywódcą. (Tłum wiwatuje.) Może masz jakieś pytania, ty nasz adonisie! Dundersztyc: Ehm, jak fryzura? Kobieta 5: Przystojny i dowcipny. (Tłum się śmieje.) (Pepe wbiega do bazy Dundersztyca, przestawia maszynę i stara się wcelować w Dundersztyca na ratuszu.) (Nagle przed nim pojawiają się balony w kształcie głów Dundersztyca.) Kobieta 6: (Z balonu) Stąd będzie doskonale widać całą koronację. Mężczyzna 4: Niezwykłe jak szybko produkują dziś te balony okolicznościowe. (Słychać dzwonek do drzwi.) Dostarczyciel: Dostawa lusterek! (Pepe wpada na pomysł.) (W ogródku Fretka zakłada kostium.) Fretka: Fineasz, chodźcie, chodźcie, nie chowajcie się. (Zakłada maskę i pojawiają się dzieci.) No to macie przechlapane. A dowód znajduje się na moim ciele. Juhu! (Biegnie do mamy.) Mamo! Mamo! Buford: Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy! (W domu) Fretka: Słuchaj, wiem, że jesteś super zajęta, ale musisz zobaczyć co zrobili chłopcy. Mam to na sobie! Linda: W tym teście liczy się czas odpowiedzi. Fretka: Tylko zerknij. Linda: No dobrze, (Odwraca się, ale Fretka dzięki kostiumowi znika mamie z oczu.) Co? Gdzie jesteś? Fretka: Jestem tutaj, na suficie. Linda: Co? Fretka: Teraz tutaj, pod dywanikiem. Linda: Córeczko... Fretka: A teraz na regale. Linda: Nie wiem jak mówisz z kilku miejsc na raz i wiem, że pragniesz mojej uwagi, ale jestem bardzo zajęta. Fretka: To przez ten strój, dzięki niemu mnie nie widać. Linda: Może cię nie widać, ale na pewno cały czas cię słychać. Fretka: (Zdejmuje kostium.) Mamo, oto on! Mamo! Linda: Niech ci będzie. (Linda odwraca się i sam kostium znika sprzed jej oczu.) To co miałam zobaczyć? Fretka: Hooo?! (W ogródku stoją Fineasz i Ferb z przyjaciółmi.) Buford: Czadowe te stroje! Izabela: Byłam szybka jak nigdy! Baljeet: Troszeczkę się zmęczyłem! (Pojawia się kostium Fretki.) Fineasz: Ej, patrzcie, przecież to strój Fretki. Chowa się, pewnie go nie wyłączyła. (Fineasz wyłącza strój Fretki który nieruchomieje.) (Przed ratuszem odbywa się koronacja Dundersztyca.) Roger: A zatem, uroczyście ogłaszam cię... (Pepe terkocze i pokazuje przycisk od inatora.) Dundersztyc: O, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, jakże się cieszę, że tu jesteś! Pilot do mojego Inatora? Tracisz tylko czas! Nie uda ci się trafić z mojego balkonu aż tutaj, bo linie strzału zasłaniają te dekoracyjne balony! Jak oni je tak szybko produkują? (Pepe naciska przycisk i promień Inatora kieruje się w stronę Dundersztyca odbijając się od luster.) (Dundersztyc przemienia się w siebie.) Roger: Afuj! Tłum: Ooooooo! Mężczyzna 5: Nagle zaczął wyglądać na byletanta. Policjant: (Przez megafon) Rozejść się, nie ma tu nic przystojnego! Starowinka: Eee, chodźmy obejrzeć pokaz mody. (Wszyscy się rozchodzą.) (W ogródku) Fineasz: Złożone zajmują tyle co nic. Fretka: Fineasz, nigdzie nie odchodźcie! Ich stroje ninja nadal tam są, szybko musisz to zobaczyć! (Biegnie po mamę.) Fineasz: A gdy teraz je włączymy, stroje same się schowają. (Dzieci włączają kostiumy, które następnie uciekają.) Fretka: (Zabiera mamę na krześle na kółkach do ogródka.) No to patrz! Linda: Cześć dzieci, chciałabym wam bardzo podziękować, że byliście cicho. W przeciwieństwie do kogoś. (Patrzy na Fretkę.) Fretka: Ale, ale...? Fineasz: Cześć mamo, i jak ci poszło? Linda: Cóż, na szczęście dla Fretki, zaliczyłam. Czy ktoś chce ciasto? Dzieci: Ja! Linda: Pchaj Fretka! (Fretka ciągnie mamę na krześle do domu.) Fretka: Ach! (Przed ratuszem stoją Hainz i Roger.) Roger: Tak mi przykro, wygląda na to, że uroda jednak nie jest ci pisana. Dundersztyc: (Dotyka swoją twarz.) Ale ja nie rozumiem, jak to jest niby możliwe?! To-too.. Twoja wina Panie dziobaku! (Dundersztyc próbuje trafić Pepe swoim promieniem, ale on odbija się od lustra Dziobaka i trafia do maszyny Dundersztyca, następuje przeciążenie i dźwignia przekierowuje się na stopień "przystojny", Następnie w powietrzu wybuchając, wystrzeliwuje promień, w Buforda, który staje się przystojny.) (W ogródku) Fineasz: (Do Ferba) Idziesz, bratku? Ferb: Czy zauważyłeś, że w pewnym świetle, Buford jest nawet przystojny. Buford: (Zamieniony w przystojniaka) Dar losu, ale i klątwa. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3